A remote control is an electronic device used for the remote operation of a machine or device. The term remote control (commonly referred to as a “remote”) is also called a “controller”, “flipper”, “clicker”, or “changer” is most commonly used to remotely control a television or other consumer electronics—e.g., stereo systems and DVD players. Remote controls for these devices are usually small wireless handheld objects with an array of buttons for adjusting various settings such as television channel, track number, and volume. In fact, for the majority of devices (that are controlled remotely), the remote control typically contains all the function controls while the controlled device itself only has a handful of essential primary controls. However, as the size of remote controls become smaller and smaller—e.g., as with wireless Bluetooth™ compatible headsets—the number of buttons and function controls that can be implemented onto the remote control becomes limited.